


Between Cuts

by FreyaOdin



Series: Superfruit Rewind [1]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: An Intro to Superfruit, Behind the Scenes, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, M/M, Platonic Scomiche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaOdin/pseuds/FreyaOdin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Scott and Mitch cut out of their very first episode of Superfruit. </p><p>You can refresh your memory of the episode if you wish, here: https://youtu.be/Odb1UCQiDZ4</p><p>The first in a series of unrelated oneshots that will be inspired by each episode of Superfruit in celebration of their 3-year channelversary. Feel  free to give me ideas for other episodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Cuts

***

 

“What’s up everyone? Welcome to…huh.”

“Wait, should we do this again? That’s kinda bad.”

“We’re like ten seconds into vlogging and we’re already so bad at it.”

“Should we? Let’s try again. Okay okay.”

“Let’s try it from the top.”

“One, two, three…”

“Wait, is the camera on?”

“…Yes? Yes.”

“You sure?”

“Not at all.”

***

“So welcome to Superfruit, the new amazing channel on YouTube.”

“Amazing?”

“Shut up. It’ll be amazing.”

***

“I am 21 years old.”

“I am also 21. But like a younger, better looking version of 21.”

“That is not true.”

“It really is.”

“You suck.”

“You wish.”

“Ew!”

***

“We became best friends at age ten? Ten.”

“Ten.”

“Yes.”

“And then last year the community theatre where we met burned down and the shrine to our awesome that was the Previous Productions photo board burned down with it.”

“And I’m sad.”

“Me too.”

“Nobody but other CATS alums are going to care about that.”

“Probably not.”

***

“We are as gay as a rainbow-sharting unicorn and best friends forever, but that goes without saying.”

“Ew!”

“Over the top?”

“L’il bit.”

***

“I think we should, um, just like tell fun facts about each other.”

“Fun facts? Oh! I’ve got one!”

“Not that one.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to—”

“Not that one either.”

***

“I was like nah, this is so mainstream.”

“Ha ha! Mainstream is like so totally like lame, dude.”

“Totally. Except when there’s like boobs and stuff to jack off to, know what I’m saying?”

“Keep it PG for the kids there, Trent.”

***

“No, I, y’know, I don’t hate it. I saw the third one in theatres.”

“Did you really?”

“Yeah.”

“Did it at least get you laid?”

“What?”

“The only possible reason I can think of that would make you spend money to see High School Musical 3 in theatres is because you thought that guy you were seeing—what was his name? The closeted underachiever with the bad hair—might put out after the show.”

“…It’s scary how well you know me.”

“And? Did it work?”

“Yes. Yes it did.”

***

“Bawidtaba da dang da dang!”

“Heh, aaauugh!”

“Um, too bad Kid Rock’s kind of an asshole.”

“You are not wrong.”

“We shouldn’t say that though, should we?”

“Nope.”

***

“Mitch, if he had it this way, would become an African American female.”

“That’s…accurate.”

“Whose photo do you want over your face there?”

“I’m thinking Chrisette Michele.”

“Oooh. Hot. Good choice.”

***

“Squiggly lines are fun, and my spine is a squiggly line.”

“Spine is a squiggly line!”

“Huh. Too monotone. What if it came down a fifth?”

“Are you seriously arranging a one-line unclever joke?”

“We want them to know we can sing, right?”

“Most of them will be coming from Pentatonix.”

“But not all of them.”

“Fine. Do it.”

“Spine is a squiggly line! See? That was better, right?”

“Sure. I love that you plugged an ear for that.”

“I pretended to for effect.”

“Uh huh, okay.”

“I wore a brace for five years. Hashtag it gets better.”

***

“But I’ve been abducted.”

“Yep! And the anal probe was the best part.”

“Oh my god!”

“What? It’s true. It was really…big.”

“Oh, and this has taken a turn for the worse.”

“No, I loved it. Especially the tentacles.”

“…If I’m up until 4 am editing this you’re staying up with me and bringing me endless Chardonnay.”

***

“And our obsessions change all the time.”

“Very quickly too. Very rapidly.”

“You can tell us what you are obsessed with.”

“In the comments belo-oh-oh-oh.”

“You’re so good at singing.”

“You’re good at singing.”

“Stop it.”

“Stop!”

“That’s really nice.”

“We should put that at the end of the obsessions segment instead of now.”

“Why?”

“So they’ve already seen our examples and we don’t get a bunch of weird shìt in the comments.”

“…You’ve never read YouTube comments, have you?

“Solid point, but put it at the end anyway. Do you have an obsession ready?”

“We’re only doing one?”

“Well, I thought…I guess we could do more than one. Two?”

“I’ve got three.”

“Seriously?”

“Yep!”

“How do you have three?”

“Guess I’m just, I don’t know, more prepared than you are.”

“Uh huh. Okay. Gimme a minute. I’m sure there’s some stuff in my room I can use. Oh, I really liked that orange candle, where is it?”

***

“That part where she’s like...”

“Her translator’s broken.”

“Yeah, her translator.”

“Just like HHHALALALALA!”

“Ha! Oh, god. That’s getting zoomed in and slowed down if I can figure out the editing software. Ooh. I bet Ryan knows how.”

“Great. Back to Missi Pyle.”

“She’s funny! I tweeted at her once and she tweeted back.”

“That was wild!”

“Are you mocking my C-list celebrity notice?”

“I would never.”

***

“It’s by Givenchy…did you just smell it?”

“What? It’s got like a new car smell. It’s fantastic.”

“I can’t take you anywhere.”

***

“I’ve never had a bag before, so it’s very exciting. My first man bag…why are you giggling?”

“Your first man bag?”

“What?”

“Should I be texting Travis my condolences about your lack of familiarity with his—“

“You are literally twelve…It’s very convenient, because I don’t like having things in my pockets.”

“Except probes.”

***

“My number two obsession is this picture right here.”

“Oh my god!! …You realize I have no idea what picture you’re talking about.”

“Oh, wait. I’ll show you. Hang on.”

“Sure.”

“Where’s my phone?!”

“You have a phone?”

“What’s a phone?”

“Could you take any longer? I’ve replied to like seventeen thousand texts while you’ve been looking.”

“Oh, here. Okay. Give me a minute to find the photo.”

“Ha-ho-oooah!”

“That could not have been any louder.”

“Did you find it?”

“Yeah, here.”

“Awww. What is that?”

“That is a fennec fox.”

“I can’t.”

“And it? Is perfect!”

***

“Fascination with the abomination.”

“Right.”

“It’s like sad, but you’re kind of—“

“Yes! That is eloquent as hell.”

“Thank you.”

“Who came up with it?”

“How do you know it wasn’t me?”

“…”

“I can be eloquent!”

“…”

“The important thing here is that we’re back to tentacles. Which you’re apparently fascinated with. Are cuttlefish tentacles more or less sexy than alien ones?”

“Oh my God, ew!”

“So less, then? Wait, wait. Does Travis have tentacles instead of a bag? This explains everything!”

“Jesus Christ, Scott!”

“Can I see sometime? Wait, were you just texting him? Can he send a pic?”

“Shut up! We need to stop laughing. We’re losing light.”

“Sorry, sorry. Give me a minute.”

***

“This very unknown, obscure artist.”

“Super random.”

“Her name is Beyoncé.”

“So hipster. Beyoncé.”

“No one’s really heard of her.”

“Except like literally the whole world.”

“Don’t ruin my fun! I am a huge fan of hers, so I felt like since it’s our first video I had to talk about her. Huh. Boop boop.”

“She’s going to be so pumped about the shout out. Think of how many extra fans she’ll have by the time she drops her next album, all thanks to you.”

“She’s going to drop one soon. I can feel it. We’re so connected.”

“Uh huh. So connected. Really she’s just been too star struck and nervous to send you a collab request.”

“Are you mocking my lack of A-list celebrity notices?”

“I would never.”

***

“In the weeks to come, you’re gonna see all sorts of fun things. You can see like guests and you’re gonna see other segments that we’re gonna come up with.”

“Yeah.”

“If you have any segment ideas, say them below because we love to do things and we sing and we’ll sing for you and we love you and um, thank you. And subscribe!”

“Coming on a little strong.”

“Sorry. We love you.”

“Creepy!Scott is creepy.”

“Bite me.”

“You wish.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Ugh.”

“Anyways.”

“Wait, what guests do we have lined up?”

“Um, Todrick still owes us for that Starbucks video.”

“Don’t forget the Burger King one you did.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Have you asked him yet?”

“Um, no.”

“Great.”

***

“So come back every Tuesday and you can see some more Superfruit.”

“That’s true.”

“Whether you like it or not, just watch it anyways because it’s for a good cause.”

“It is?”

“Yes. And that cause is getting us to a million subscribers.”

“L-O-L.”

“What? It could happen.”

“Uh huh.”

“You’re harshing my optimism.”

“Someone has to. Did you seriously just use the word ‘harshing’?”

***

“Goodbye!!”

“Ew!”

“Ew!”

“Okay, let’s try that again. This time in the same key. You’re going up to E?”

“Yep.”

“Okay, got it.”

“Goodbye!!”

“That’s the one.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
